ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Our vandalism problem
ONLY FOR ADMINISTRATORS: Listen guys, as you can see, we have been invaded by vandalism lately, and we have to discuss this to stop it. Teridax told me the case and I tried to contact Wikia, here is my message: "Hello Wikia Suppost Staff, as you can see the Wikia where I participate (http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Wiki) has been lately heavily vandalised by unregistered users. We are all rookies in the Wikia, and we lack experience with Wikias, and of course we have been learning a lot lately, but our Wikia is yet small and somewhat unexperienced. Randoms users with different unregistered IPs have been making vandalism in the Wikia, making horrible pages with just one sentence that makes no sense, and we all administrators and members in the Wikia are aware of that, and we try to fight the vandalism. Of course we have been lately having too much vandalism, and what we want and need to do is to make people contribute in the Wiki only if the have an account and are members. That way we heavily can control the vandalism in the new Wikia, as a big percent of the vandalism is made from unregistered users. We are all unexperienced, but we really want to learn , experience and enjoy Wikia. Thanks for reading." They replied saying: Merrystar, Apr 01 12:15 am (UTC): Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia and I am sorry to hear you are having trouble with vandalism on your wiki. While there are some benefits to requiring users to log in before editing, there are also drawbacks. Frequently casual visitors make an edit or two on their IPs to "test it out" before deciding to create an account; so you may lose some potential contributors. We strongly recommend leaving the wiki open to edit by all. However if the wiki community and admins are all in agreement, we can disable editing by IPs. Please hold a community discussion about this, and give everyone a chance to voice an opinion. At the least we would need to see positive agreement by all active admins and preferably also by any other active contributors. If everyone agrees to disable anonymous editing, please respond to this email with a link to the discussion and we will do that for you. best, Wendy Merrystar Wikia Community Support I suggest we should ALL discuss this and reach an agreement. I made this forum specially to discuss this. My choice I understand what they mean by if the wikia controbuters are band then we might lose poeple, but I look at the recent wikia activity and the most active user charts and not to wikia contributors do as much work as users do, so it's not that big of a loss, and besides if the wikia contributors really want help Ultraman Wiki they can be come users.Teridax122 04:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm I hate vandalism, and the idea that some guy would want to hurt such a new community makes me sick. But If the only answer is to ban free users, I dunno. I want to keep the wiki open to others, but it turns out most of them wanna make this wiki look bad. For now my desicion is yes, but if you guys think otherwise, let me know. --Tsuru23-- 04:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Goji73's choice I say ban unregistered users from making edits, UNTIL further notice. We've been getting too many of them and people need to learn how to adapt or learn from the layouts presented in most articles. A lot of articles don't event have articles, they're just blanks. Examples: *Alien Reflect *Gromite *Kodaigon *Alien Mystellar (been meaning to edit this, but I cannot find a sub or decent layout of the episode's bio) Goji73 04:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yaoyao9's Suggestion I would suggest the use of the "protect" button, found by clicking the down arrow next to the edit button (admin exclusive ability) to block new and unregistered users from editing until further notice. I am very sorry as well of the loss of contributors, but this has to stop. A page, Bostang, just has one sentence: Bostang is a ray. That is stupidity and spam beyond the fact that it is vandalism. I am sick of putting every vandalised article either as "article under construction", "pages need of rewriting", or in the trash. This must stop. yao l. 08:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC)